board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Post some Pokemon* and Dark Young Link'll write up a 100+ word summary about them.
5 | Dark Young Link | Posted 4/4/2011 9:16:32 PM | message detail | quote Whimsicott It looks like some sort of sheep/ram thing, except it's a grass type. Pretty cute, I think I'd like this pokemon. It's abilities are interesting. It either treats its non damaging moves like quick attack or it can ignore Reflect/Light Screen/Safeguard. I love me some status whores when they're on my side, but it looks like it suffers from the "Evolved with stone, can't learn **** anymore" syndrome. Not as badly but still. I sure hope your pre evolution learns a bunch of status moves, otherwise this is quite a waste. You know you're in good shape when you make a pyro trainer such as myself interested in getting you. Snorlax Oh Snorlax, how I loved you in the anime. How I can't stand trying to capture you in the game. How I really didn't like anyone using your Curse move set because it was overused. Anyway it seems that this pokemon has lost some of its fame. It is no longer the heaviest Pokemon there is. Slaking existing doesn't help you out either. Blissey also took away your meat shield job. Learning Slack Off helps but people still found the pike spore more useful. That's a shame, because you shouldn't be left out of so many teams. The only thing you've done wrong is have Munchlax come into existence(and which one among of us can claim perfection?). Other than that, a solid first gen Pokemon. Hopefully no one will ever out eat you. You deserve to be the best at ONE thing after all. (All of your abilities are well suited by the way.) Houndour I love this Pokemon, but I can't help but compare it to Growlithe. Both are dogs, both are fire type, both will mess you up if you're on their turf at the wrong time. You're a heck of a lot less popular though it seems. Perhaps because you aren't owned by 95% of Jennies in the Pokeworld. Considering Jenny isn't a very good officer, this is perplexing. The only other problem is that you can't seem to take a hit, at all. This cuts down on your intimidation factor. Speaking of which, why don't you get this? Flash Fire is nice, but why don't you get Intimidate? You evolve into a damn hell hound for goodness sake, no other canine is more scary than that. Glass cannon or otherwise, something with "doom" in it's name isn't something to mess with. Early Bird is somewhat of a waste. If you're put to sleep, chances are you aren't going to survive long enough to wake up once you start getting hit. Even if you were, you're nocturnal. Nocturnals can't be early birds because they're sleeping when the early birds are getting up. Despite your oddities, you're still superior to your pure fire counterpart, so don't worry, even if you'd probably lose to it in a one on one fight. Lairon You're one of the many "Unappealing when you first evolve, awesome when you evolve again" Pokemon, joining the ranks of Charmeleon, Pupitar, and Bagon. You're also quite annoying to fight. You're either using Iron Defense to ensure the opponent has to send in a special attacker, using Protect like a little ***** to waste time, or using Roar to prevent capture, or to spread xp around preventing a level up. I hate to say this, but I'm just not very found of you Larion. That's ok though, because you're are ****ing awesome once you evolve. Hell I'm going to be training a shiny Aron soon so I'll be giving you some love along the way regardless. I'll also give you some credit for having the Heavy Metal hidden ability. You look like a Pokemon that's into that kind of music. Grow strong Larion, and one day you'll be able to make badass locomotion noises in that music of yours! #15 | Dark Young Link | Posted 4/4/2011 10:39:48 PM | message detail | quote Oddish I like you Oddish. You always seem happily content even though you're a poor little Pokemon in a world where Grass/Poison has always meant bad news. It makes me sad so many things want to pick on you! Stat wise you're nothing noteworthy, but you're just too adorable without being useless (I'm looking at you Pikachu clones). You're based off a mandrake, which makes me wonder why so many things want to eat you if they could die from it. Still, you're probably too busy off in your own little world to worry about these things when they're not happening. All of your evolutions are pretty nice, though I wonder what inspires Belossom? I have no complaints, but I've always wondered where that came from. Also this. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JjkxDWwpSP4 Ariados Oh.... well... I'm not too sure what to say about this Pokemon. It's a spider, which wasn't in the first game. It also has a somewhat creepy Pokedex entry for D/P/Pt. A pretty cool design, and a pretty cool cry as well. It seems awfully slow though with a base speed of only 40, yet the Pokealathon gives it a 4 in speed. This confuses me. Anyway, this thing has an interesting move pool, too bad it doesn't really have the stats to use them very well. That's all I can think of, sorry. Ariados is just one of those Pokemon. It isn't "bad", it isn't "good", it's just there. Choose it if you feel like it. Tropius Ok I know I give Hoenn a lot of flak, but you're pretty neat. You're a grassy Brontosaurus with giant leaf wings with fruit growing on your neck. Anyone calling you unoriginal are prime candidates to pleasure you in disturbing and illegal ways I won't go into. It's a shame you're mainly an HM slave, even if you can't do too much else, you're too unique to be reduced to such a role. You're also a kind Pokemon since you let hungry kids and Pokemon eat the fruit off your neck. Must be nice having an food supply so close to you, though I imagine the bug Pokemon won't leave you alone. Fun Fact: Venusaur is the exact same size as you. Somehow. Mismagius You evolve from one of my favorite Pokemon of all time, why did it take so long for me to warm up to you? Stubbornness perhaps. Anyway, you seem to behave mostly the same, minus the "absorbs fear" part. You're more "witchly" then "banshiee....ly?" that is to say you act a little bit less of a ghost now, not a bad thing by default. You still have trouble proving yourself when it comes to over ghosts though. At least you're better off than Banette, kind of. You have a bit of a goofy smile under that "hat" of yours, so at least you're approachable. As you look into the distance, pondering if you'll ever top that damn Gengar, fearing that you may never on occasion, remember to tell yourself "At least I invented Perish Trapping". Well Misdreavus did ,but you evolved from it so same thing. Galvantula Another spider, and you evolved from that adorable Joltik. You look pretty cool, and you have an unique typing. It seems like electric types wanted to become more exciting in your generation. Besides the bug part though, is there anything that sets you apart from all the other electric types? You have some nice speed, nice attacking stats, and meh defense. Just like any other generic electri-wait, you get compoundeyes? You're telling me that your Thunder is 100% accurate? Unless Emolaga steps up its game, you've got a guaranteed spot on my team once I visit Unova. Seriously, your ability is awesome. Your only real rival is Butterfree, and when was the last time Butterfree was raining down the vengeance of the heavens? #27 | Dark Young Link | Posted 4/6/2011 11:24:44 PM | message detail | quote Arcanine One of the most beloved Pokemon there is, and for good reason. You look amazing in virtually every game you're in, as well as the few anime episodes. The Pokedex has you listed as a "legendary" pokemon even though you aren't in a literal sense. It's funny though, even though you're known for your "speed" you aren't really super fast. I mean base 95 speed isn't bad, but it doesn't scream "oh my gosh, this outspeeds everything" either. You WERE one of the first to have Extremespeed though.(Which makes me wonder why Rapidash doesn't get it but I'm not here to talk about it yet) You may in fact be a wish fulfilment for people who don't have dogs, because honestly who wouldn't want you for a pet/ride? Cat people probably. Teddiursa You're adorable, just plain adorable. Like a baby cub, one can't help but want to hug it. Just like a baby cub, of course, doing so is quite dangerous. While no one (to my knowledge) has been mauled by capturing you, you turn into something that can maul quite a few things if they let you. You're not the fastest, but you can also take a hit and dish one out quite well. Or to be accurate, you evolve into something that does. My only issue is that you don't seem to want to play often. In G/S/C you were only around during the morning. Back in the day, this meant one had to get up between 6 am and 9:59 am (I don't quite remember but the time was quite short). In the remake you're only found during the endgame portion. You're forgiven though since you've at least started to stick around during more reasonable hours, and you have nice abilities. Cacturne A good friend of mine likes you, though I personally don't see it. Oh but let me be fair! You're pretty cool looking, and a cactus is rather unique. Let me just say this in the nicest way possible, you're rather disturbing. Your blood is sand somehow, you feed off creatures that has become exhausted from the daytime walk in the desert, and that perma smile on you just looks....uncanny. Still, it all seems to suit you well so I won't begrudge you. You're another slow pokemon who isn't during the pokealthon, so what's up with that? My only other concern is that you're a cactus, yet no pokemon is harmed in battle for making physical contact with you. Why? Luxray As a four legged electric type, you have it rough. Jolteon and Raikou are enough competition as it is, but then Manteric had to step in as well. So you have three pokemon you have to be better at than something. Sadly, you have chosen the physical route. Your "strongest" attack is Thunder Fang, making you like Flareon somewhat. Good news is that you've got a better move in Gen 5, bad news is that it's a recoil move. Still, you look pretty damn awesome while having awesome pre-evolutions as well. That's not an easy task these days. Overall you're pretty neat, as long as no one tries to make you their replacement Jolteon. You're trying to do something different than it, somewhat like Ampharos. Dewott Oh my, you're an...unique looking Pokemon. I'm digging the "pants" you've got on, very stylish. I think you might be the strongest of the mid evolutions, that Razor Shell attack looks way too strong for something before it even hits level 20. Your whole move set looks nice actually. I'm not sure what else to say. Maybe we'll spend some time together if I don't decide on Tepig. Oh! I will say you're the first water type starter to ever tempt me from straying from the fire path, so that's something. Hmm.. I just realized that you have higher sp.attack, so you're a reverse Totodile(or Croconaw in this case). #29 | Dark Young Link | Posted 4/7/2011 5:41:28 PM | message detail | quote Thank you GenesisSaga =) Suicune Oh Suicune, what fun we had together! I remember the first time playing Pokemon Crystal, and it was amazing. You really made the "extra edition" stand out. You expanded the story on you and your other two brothers, as well as Ho-oh. You also gave legendary pokemon their own theme song! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xe9uixIj-EE You also opted not to run in Crystal, instead you would have a wonderful duel with the player once they proved themselves. You truly are a legendary Pokemon! If I have any complaints about you, it's that you don't seem to live up to the whole "north wind" thing. You learn what, one or two air moves? Three if you count the event move Air Slash. You do have that "flowing hair" thing going for you at least. Stay awesome, Suicune. Delibird At first, I thought you were a neat Pokemon but ultimately a novelty Pokemon. You have this Santa thing going for you, which is awesome, and you're the only one to naturally learn Present. You can even learn Fly despite the fact that you're a penguin! Thing is though, you don't seem to DO all that much in battle. Your highest attacking stat has a base of 65, and you learn very little on you own. Then I saw your reign as King Delibird thanks to Silver_Ermine. At first I saw you struggle against a mere Natu, and it was bad. Later, I saw you take down things much stronger than you, and it was good. I was cheering you on. So what do I think of you now? Well.... yeah you're still a novelty Pokemon, sorry. You're one worth using though, and not just on December. Mewtwo I bet you wish Gen 1 was the only one. Back then, you were a god. Now you're not quite that anymore. In gen two, dark and steel types were introduced to give you trouble (even though both are weak to Submission), and your special got split so you no longer take as good as you give(and you give so much). Later on you've had to deal with more and more legendaries, some of them surpassing you in raw damage. Still though, not all is lost. You're still very dangerous, you still look impressive, and your popularity isn't going to die anytime soon. The mighty may have fallen, but that doesn't mean you still can't kick the ass of any doubters. Beedrill I.... don't know about you Beedrill. How has life been treating you these days? More and more early bug pokemon appear each gen, and you keep being less and less on top. Though were you ever picked over Butterfree more? Sure you're scary, most bees are, but then we got Combee and its evolution. Your Twinneedle was the only attack that could poison the poison and steel types, but that got "fixed" in gen three. You seem to be another one of those Pokemon that are "just there", if only because everyone else took away all the things you used to to. Do you even get to call "chasing Ash and company through every other forest" yours anymore? #36 | Dark Young Link | Posted 4/12/2011 10:24:08 PM | message detail | quote Looks like I'm on page two now(Yes I know "lol 10 post per page")! Also sorry this is late... I crashed and woke up a hell of a lot later than expected. Swampert I find Quagsire to be more charming than you, but you are the first truly "good" water starter technically. Blastoise isn't "bad", and Feraligatr couldn't do much until gen four. Water/Ground is a pretty good type combination when grass isn't in play. You've got some pretty nice stats, nothing outright terrible except maybe your sp.attack. Like the starter before your gen that made your primary type a bit pointless, but luckily you still get Earthquake. Even better you get physical water moves now! The only problem is that you came in when water types decided to become locust. Hell Whiscash has the same typing as you so can't even claim you're "totally unique" in your generation. Still, out of all the water types I grown sick of seeing, you were one of the ones I never got tired out (Because I always pick the fire starter anyway). Growlithe You're such a lovable Pokemon! Friendly, loyal, and evolve into something badass. Even if you didn't, you're willing to kick ass for your trainer if you have to. Your Japanese name appears to be "Gardie" which is quite fitting(if it's supposed to mean "guard"). It's no wonder you're favored as a pet! Giving a small child a fire breathing puppy raises would normally raise some concerns, but this is Pokemon after all. You're a bit annoying to catch, what with your tendency to use Roar. Something Vulpix likes to do as well. Speaking of which, you two don't seem to ever want to play together. If you're in one game, Vulpix isn't. There might be an exception in Yellow. The only thing I don't get about you is how and why you suddenly started learning Reversal by level up. Ho-Oh You're quite the special pokemon. You were the first legendary Pokemon seen, as well as the first 2nd gen Pokemon seen in the 1st season. Like Lugia you have "control" over a legendary trio, but you apparently also have the rare ability to revive the fallen. Doesn't that make you a god of some sort? That said, you seem to cameo a lot more than actually star in things. You have Gold/Heart Gold but that's about it. You fly above Ash ever now and then to motivate him, and that's it. No movie or anything. There was also Pokemon Colosseum but even then you show up for roughly 10 seconds. For the player to see you again they have to go through the annoying Mt.Battle. You didn't even get on the cover for some ****ing reason! I mean sure the legendary trio of Johto, but what the **** was Groudon and Kyorge doing there?! You need to start lighting some asses up Ho-Oh, you deserve better than this! Groudon Another legendary that gets a bum rap, except it gets worse. Besides some minor cameos(half of which were fakes), you only got two anime episodes in your honor. Except the fight vs Kyorge was a terrible mess that was just too terrible to be considered a real fight. Hell all the stock footage of Hyper Beams....ughh. Well at least you have Pokemon Ruby, making you one of the first two legendary pokemon the player HAS to deal with. You're pretty intimidating, not only with your appearance, but with the whole world being fried if no one had stopped you. With that said, it seems you're terribly outmatched against Kyorge. I guess that makes some sense considering the majority of the Earth is water. Come to think of it, Rayquaza also gets taken out by Kyorge easily and it's supposed to govern over you two. Such an awkward little circle you three make... At least you have the most badass name! (Don of the land) --- Soul Silver friend code: 2580 1879 4670 #37 | Dark Young Link | Posted 4/12/2011 11:24:48 PM | message detail | quote Heatran Gen four had a lot of legendary Pokemon, but you're one of the more impressive looking. Fire/Steel also ended up being a pretty damn awesome type combination. Three weaknesses(one of them being a quad weakness) two immunities(one if you don't have Flash Fire) and a staggering TEN resistances(four of them being quad resistance)! You have the stats to take hits as well, and dish them out. You even have a nifty signature move in Magma Storm which seems to be a Fire Blast that trades a bit of accuracy and burn potential(I think) for trapping + damage for several turns. You're the only legendary that can be either male or female though like with the Lati siblings this serves you little purpose with your inability to breed. Still, when someone badmouths gen four stating "They've run out of ideas!" or "The legends in this game sucks!" you can proudly step in and roar "LOL no". Victini When I first saw you over on Bulbapedia, I think I had a pyrogasm*! You look pretty sweet, much more appealing than most "Mew clones"(aka a small event legendary with 100 base in every stat). Just looking at you puts me in the mood to battle! You also learn some amazing attacks. Searing Shot which does a lot of damage without a downside(excluding pp) and V-create which has 180 Power to it! It lowers speed and both defense(as well as damage allies if they're on the field), making this show the true intensity of fire, a powerful destructive force! I have no idea how useful you actually are in battle, and I missed the first chance to get you on April 10th. Hopefully I'll get to see you one day once I get a gen 5 game, you look way too fun to pass up! Volcarona I've always wanted an amusing fire type combination, and while you are not Fire/Water, Fire/Bug is quite the unique type. You're one of the Pokemon that introduces an unfortunate theme of taking forever to evolve. I mean 59, seriously? That's longer than Dragonite, and you aren't a pseudo-legendary! You do learn some interesting moves though. Quiver Dance(which should of been kept as Butterfly Dance but whatever) is a superior Dragon Dance(funny isn't it?), as well as Fiery Dance which has a 50% chance of raising your Sp.attack. Too bad you learn that at level 100. Overall I'm not too certain about you. You're a moth with a bit of a "flowery" look to you. You don't look too appealing, and you seem a lot like those "post-elite four" types than a Pokemon I'd want in my main party(I've never had a Pokemon get to 59 pre-E4). Still, you seem rather powerful. Hopefully there won't be too many rocks around. You would of been terrible one gen earlier. Reshiram Well I plan on getting Pokemon Black so I may as well get to know you better. You're the type people wanted Charizard to be, though a dragon as a starter would be broken in so many ways. I gotta say though, you don't look much like either type. Those wings make you look like a flying type and those patches of fur...I'm not sure what's up with that. Those spiral things around your neck and tail make you look a bit of a steel type. Your attacks are pretty nice though. Fusion Flare being pretty powerful, though powers up alongside your counterpart. That makes you a bit like Plusle and Minun, except good which means you really aren't lik them at all. I'm also a fan of Blue Flare, because fire is supposed to be blue when it's very very hot right(Someone correct me on this if necessary)? Finally, you're the only fire type not weak to water, and can laugh at Flash Fire. Overall you're pretty cool, if a bit odd. *An overwhelming amount of joy over Fire Pokemon getting something amazing. #43 | Dark Young Link | Posted 4/17/2011 3:03:44 AM | message detail | quote Stunfisk I um... I'm at a loss for words. You're quite confusing. You look like water type, but you're neither. You're part electric, but a damn slow one as well. You also can be taught unexpected things such as Sludge Bomb and Pain Split. My biggest question however is, What do you do? Your stats and movepool don't seem to indicate anything obvious. Unova has some odd pokemon, and you're one of the top ones in that regard. I'm sorry, I just don't know what to say. All of this could easily be summed up in one word. "What". Psyduck You have my condolences, for I know how unpleasant constant headaches can be. I don't have your type of headache of course... Anyway, you seem like a fairly relaxed Pokemon when the headache isn't at its max. Did you find out a way to remain calm under normal situations, or maybe you head is in the clouds to prevent some of the pain... If there's one thing I really don't get about you(and Golduck), it's your abilities. Cloud Nine and Damp, where did those come from? Especially in the case of Cloud Nine, being able to nullify the weather like that. Perhaps you know more then you're letting on. Quagsire Who else but Quagsire? ...Well Swampert, but you rocked out Water/Ground first! You're also much more appealing. You, like many others, seem to always have a "relaxed" look on your face. Others would call it a dumb look, but I think that's a little unfair. Honestly, my only issue with you is that you seem to like learning special moves when your physical attack is superior, and even then you have the decency to learn Earthquake, and at a fairly early level too! Once gen four kicked in, Waterfall/Dive gave you the physical water you needed. Of course in the end you're more of a tankish pokemon, shame your sp.def isn't good at all. Finally, your name means you're the lord of water infused earth. All water/ground types must bow before you! Couldn't have happened to a better Pokemon. Masquerain Alright, we need to talk. First of all, you're not scary. You're just odd looking. Intimidate just doesn't suit you too well. Second, and this is most important, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU BUG/FLYING?! Seriously, we have enough of that type already. Only a few of them are good in a fight, and you're not one of them. The worst thing about it is that Surskit was a damn unique pokemon. Water/Bug was quite interesting, why couldn't you have stayed that way? Water/Bug with levitate would of made you far more appealing. As it stands, you do nothing the others haven't done before. Well ok to be fair, you can give rock/ground types a surprise with water/ice attacks. With your mediocre speed however, the incoming Rock Slide will likely strike first. Really should of stayed Water/Bug I'm sorry. Hippowdon So um... while both of your current abilities suits you, don't you think you should get Intimidate? I know my first thoughts when I saw you at the elite four were "Holy Crap!". It was for good reason, you're a damn good ground type. You can take hits, you can hit hard, and you look pretty neat too. Tell Bertha that Fissure is for lamers though, because it is. One neat thing about you is that you somewhat introduced gender differences between Pokemon (Yes the Nidos did it first, but you're a part as well). One thing that freaks me out though, there's sand leaking out your back? ...Seriously, the **** don't you have Intimidate? Freaking Gengar looks less scary, and I know what it can do! #100 | Dark Young Link | Posted 6/19/2011 6:45:11 AM | message detail | quote | (edited) Geez, I took a two month break on this? Bad DYL! Well I finally have a break so.... Vanillish Oh Arceus, by far a top 5 favorite gen 5 Pokemon by looks alone! I don't know what they were thinking when they passed you, but I'm so glad they did! Perhaps you were made in order to ridicule the people claiming Game Freak ran out of ideas? Anyway you're one of those Pokemon that's only around during a certain season, which makes me hope you don't be the "neat but terrible in battle" type. But who cares, just look at you! Plus you learn Ice Beam one level after your pre evolution evolves. Only issue is that seems to take a while... Alakazam Like Mewtwo you took a fall as the generations passed. Also like Mewtwo, you're still pretty good. Right? I mean life has been rough for you since gen 4 hasn't it? You lose out on the elemental punches, but at least you got Focus Blast to hurt those Dark Types. Overall it seems like you haven't changed your game much. I could be wrong. It's a shame to see you suffer from old age like this, there are just too many counters for you now. At least you have the past to look fondly back on, and you can still deal out a "blast from the past" later in the game when the Weaviles and Scizors are gone. I hear Blissey is having trouble in gen 5 so you have that at least. Haxorus Huh, a yellow dragon? I'm afraid that shade of yellow just doesn't suit you too well, it reminds me of Shiny Groudon. It looks like you have axes for tusks so that's cool. You're pure dragon, so you don't have to worry about dying to Icy Wind which is nice. You stats look decent enough, I'm quite please that your attack stat dwarfs even Garchomp's. As for your name "Hax"orus... well I notice Axew evolves at 38, a bit late but still normal looking for a dragon type. Then a mere 10 levels later Fraxure evolves into you. The Dragonairs, Pupitars, and Shelgons out there must be glaring daggers. Walrein Oh Waliren, why must you hurt my pokemon with Blizzard spam and Sheer Cold? Glacia i so mean, but this is about you. You have this white fuzzy hair on your head, I'm not quite sure what's up with that but I like it. Statwise you're more defensive than Lapras and Dewgong, especially with your abilities. You're the slowest of the three so doing it slow and steady works best. Your Pokéathlon stats suit your perfectly, though I have to say that both your height and weight seem a bit low to me. Ah well, I'm no expert on walruses, and you look good as is. Next in line Meloetta Tyranitar Rayquaza Starmie Ampharos #104 | Dark Young Link | Posted 6/24/2011 3:08:09 AM | message detail | quote Meloetta Well you remind me of Kirlia, except more "elegant gothic lolita" style. Well your "Pirouette Forme" does anyway. Your "Aria Forme" seems more of a singer than a dancer. You're the "Melody Pokémon" so I guess this makes sense. Anyway you can switch types, making your formes a bit useful, problem is the stat placement. You don't appear to learn any physical psychic moves, so your Aira Forme is a bit of a waste. In fact it seems you might want to switch out your attack and special attack. I will say that Relic Song is neat though. I don't know how well you really do in battle, but you seem like a fun Pokemon and I like your design a lot. I really hope the anime does a "Pokemon Idol" episode of you and Jigglypuff. Tyranitar One of my favorite pseudo legendary Pokemon. Awesome looking, and able to back that up quite well. In fact you were quite infamous in the Advance generation. I recall many people requesting that you not be brought(thus making it more tempting to bring you). Imagine their shock when you became even more dangerous in Gen 4! With that said, it's a shame that your have what appears to be Raichu's problem in the anime. You're either an antagonist or a victim, and by antagonist I mean "owned by a Pokemon poacher".(Though I suppose that does make you a victim to a degree) Overall you're a pissed off Godzilla that had to eat a mountain to get to where you are right now. You are the shining definition of badass when it come to Pokemon. Rayquaza Like Suicune before you, you made a previous version of a Pokemon game even better. You also managed to make the gen 3 games stop being lame, so good for you for such an accomplishment!(Seriously, Emerald is the only game you need for third gen) You don't sit around like you do in Ruby/Sapphire, this time you come down and effectively tell Kyorge and Groundon to "Cut it out!". They listen because they know you can wreck a lot of Pokemon's **** very quickly. (Just ask the Elite Four in Emerald.... hehe) Only problem is that Kyorge has Ice Beam and being a Dragon/Flying type, that just murders you easily. Stll though, is there anything with a more powerful Outrage than yours? Your cry screams "Wrath of Nature" so isn't it fitting that you're not effected by the weather? Finally, you look badass in normal form, and ****ing badass as a shiny. Easily one of my favorite ubers of all time. Starmie Perhaps you are the finest example of adaption. Have you yet to suffer a generation in which you sharply lost usefulness? In gen 1 you were a monster, and I don't recall that reputation changing much at all. You earned the nick name "DeathStar" for a reason. Fast, great Special, and very few things can tank you with BoltBeam. With moves like Thunder Wave, Rapid Spin, Confuse Ray, etc you could also do things other than raw damage. Why you even get recover so you have some pseudo tanking in you. Like Kim Possible, you can do anything. Well most things anyway, though I don't think anyone but the most literal minded expects either you to turn into a dragon filled with candy and spray it across the land while singing about your earlier tales. ....... Maybe I shouldn't do these 2 in the morning. And I apologize if the following isn't funny/good. --- Congratulations, LMS. In a topic where Liquid Wind said that women shouldn't be allowed to vote, you are still the worst poster in this topic. - kevwaffles #105 | Dark Young Link | Posted 6/24/2011 3:39:17 AM | message detail | quote Ampharos As you walked through Power Plant in the shadow of Zapdos, you looked around and saw nothing left. Because you've been taking those Earthquakes and still standing up for so long that even Magnemite thinks that your mind is gone! But you never used Counter on a Pokmon that didn't deserve it. An electric type that can take a hit(that isn't legendary)? You know that's unheard of! They better watch how they're talking and where they're walking, or they and their team might faint from a Focus Punch. Really hate to be slow, but you gotta though. Otherwise you'd be banned in a heartbeat, fool! You're the electric type the little Elekids want to be like, on your knees in the night dreaming of sheep in the Dream World! You've been spending most your life livin in a tanker's paradise! You've been spending most your life livin in a tanker's paradise! You've been spending most your life livin in a tanker's paradise! You've been spending most your life livin in a tanker's paradise! Look at the situation they've got you facing. You can't be a normal electric, you were raised by Johto. So you've gotta be down with the stall teams, too much watching anime got you chasing dreams. You're a durable electric with who knows what on your mind, looking like an android ailen with those beads for an eye. You're a no doubt underrated second genner, and your team is down so don't let anyone arouse your anger, fool. Death aint nothing but a Thunder away, in your tier it's do or die. What can you say? You're NU now, but will you live to see BL again, the ways thing are going you don't know. Tell me why are we so blind to see, by ignoring Pokemon like Ampharos, we only hurt you and me? You've been spending most your life livin in a tanker's paradise! You've been spending most your life livin in a tanker's paradise! You've been spending most your life livin in a tanker's paradise! You've been spending most your life livin in a tanker's paradise! Power and the fame, fame and the power. Minute after minute, hour after hour. Everybody's running Jolteon, but half of them aint looking what's going on in the metagame, but you don't know what's OU. They say you've got to learn more but nobody's there to teach you. If Gamefreak won't buff you, how can you get more popular. I guess they can't, I guess they won't. Electroball doesn't work, that's why Ampharos knows it's out of luck fools. You've been spending most your life livin in a tanker's paradise! You've been spending most your life livin in a tanker's paradise! You've been spending most your life livin in a tanker's paradise! You've been spending most your life livin in a tanker's paradise! Tell me why are we so blind to see, by ignoring Pokemon like Ampharos, we only hurt you and me? Tell me why are we so blind to see, by ignoring Pokemon like Ampharos, we only hurt you and me? http://youtu.be/N6voHeEa3ig?t=3m58s Next Up: #26 | GTM | Posted 4/6/2011 12:02:48 PM | message detail | quote Actually Thunder is 90.5% accurate IIRC. 70% + (30% of 70%) And Misdreavus > Mismagius! too lazy to check if these were already recommented Starmie Ampharos Mawile Glaceon Litwick #145 | GenesisSaga | Posted 8/15/2011 11:03:21 PM | message detail | quote GenesisSaga posted... Ooooooh my god GTM, give up. Ooooooh my god, seriously :P